1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display controller, and a display control method and computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a management method known as WFM (Workforce Management) has gained attention, which adjusts balance between service quality to be ensured and labor cost. Such WFM is implemented at a contact center (a call center) that serves as a technical support desk for customers. In other words, such WFM is implemented at a contact center in which efficient use and deployment of workforce is achieved by predicting the required number of staff in advance based on an analysis of operation status of each operator, for the purpose of maintaining the quality of response to customers while curbing labor cost.
Sweet Series provided by P&W Solutions Co., Ltd. is widely known as a tool suitable for WFM. This Sweet Series enables prediction of call volume distribution by using time series graphs that display information such as past call volume and response results in time series. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a control unit for displaying such a time series graph.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-183449